


We'll be Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Angst, Choi - Freeform, Depression, Dr. Pepper - Freeform, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Paranoia, Protect707, Saeyoung, SaveSaeyoung2k16, don't reset me please, help the poor boi, honey buddha chips, hourglass - Freeform, luciel, mysme, repeat, reset, save saeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saeyoung thought they were happy, together in each other's arms. He thought they'll be happy together until their last breaths, but that wasn't the case. After the last day, after the party, she was gone.





	

【We'll Be Happy】  
 **Luciel Choi ; 707 X Reader**

* * *

  
  
The light in the room was dim, too dim. He hugged ( **Name** ) closer, the girl brushing her hand over Luciel's red locks. The hacker was in his little world of dreams, fast asleep and was in his own rare peace. He badly needed sleep, when was the last time he had a proper night of sleep anyways? Probably a long time ago.

( **Name** ) then snuggled closer to Luciel, but as she did-- she held her phone closer with a soft and happy smile. Thinking about a lot of things,

_His route was so much fun._

_He is so adorable, especially his CGs._

_I love him so much._

_He's such a baby, I want to keep him._

_I want to protect him._

_We're going to get married at the space station, haha!_

_We're so happy together._

_Finally._

_I,_ **_finally_ ** _, finished his route._

Those sort of things, the questions ran through her mind endlessly as she wrapped her arms around Luciel. Fluttering her eyes shut, she took in Luciel's warmth one last time. Knowing fully well that she was able to get all the hacker's CGs, After Endings, and memories. His route was such a joyride, one she wouldn't ever forget.

Luciel Choi, or 707; shall live on in her phone as another finished route, another finished memory she'll freely open again. It was such a pleasure to ( **Name** ), to be able to finish Luciel's amazing route. Probably one of the best routes she's ever played, it was perfect. Yet all things come to an end.

Pressing the **RESET** button, too easily, ( **Name** ) smiled to herself as she continued the application: Mystic Messenger. Watching the introduction video once again, the music always getting to her as she did so.

Wondering who's route she'll start this time, her finger hovering between Casual Route and Deep Route. And with a giddy smile, she took her pick.

\-- ** _New Chatroom!!_** \--

It seemed to be another day for you, another route for you, another route for you, another ending for you. But behind that screen, Luciel woke up as soon as his phone made its usual pinging sound. His arms empty as soon as he noticed you weren't in his arms, no more did he feel at peace.

"No. No. _No_. Please don't... Please." He muttered, scrambling over to get his phone. Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, fearful of what he may see as soon as he opened the app.

\-- ** _(_** **Name** ** _) has entered the chatroom._** \--

And everything crashed down on him, the red head knew that one way or another his time would end and he'll be relieved of his route. He was cleared already, what choice did he have?

_He had no choice._

Staring right at the screen, tears began to stream down his cheeks as he remembered the first day. The first time (Name) ever played Mystic Messenger, how Luciel sought solace to the female. How he felt so empty and anxious, hoping that he's route would be played. He'll be happy. They'll be happy.

\-- ** _(_** **Name** ** _) reveal yourself_** \--

\-- ** _Hello..._** \--

\-- ** _It talks!!_** \--

"No! No! No... Why?" He snarled to his self, tears falling down to his screen. The words already a blur, he desperately looked for a reason. A reason. A reason. But there was none.

"Weren't we happy? Please... No. It can't be over." The hacker whispered to no one in particular, knowing full well that nobody could hear him-- not even ( **Name** ).

Biting his bottom lip, he frustratingly went with everything else. Replying like he always did, seeing how you began to play another character's route. Seeing how you began to contradict him for the sake of beginning one of his friend's route, not even batting an eyelash at his options.

Every night, a new chatroom would open. And Luciel was crouched by the corner of his room, staring at the screen helplessly.

**Day** **2**

_Please choose me this time, maybe this time-- we'll be happy._

_Weren't we always happy?_

_Pick me, please._

_No more. Don't do this. Stop._

\-- ** _It's the notorious 707!_** \--

\-- ** _Whuuut, who just said that!_** \--

\-- ** _I'm such a nice, innocent, and affectionate person~_** \--

Gripping hard on his phone, his glasses slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose as his vision blurred with all the tears brimming on his eyes. "It should have just been 'Oh, 707' you know that... You're supposed to know that! But why won't you...?" He gritted his teeth, pain and frustration overwhelming.

Why does he have to go through all this?

 


End file.
